


where we find our home

by ameliajessica



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliajessica/pseuds/ameliajessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me, Cesare?" She is fond of this question, asks it with her lips turned upwards because she already knows the answer, as does the whole of Rome. She waits for it. </p><p>"More than life itself, sis," he breathes as he settles next to her on the grass, answering it easily and without hesitation, "more than deserts love rain and more than skin loves sunlight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we find our home

Cesare knows the cruelty of this world, knows its secrets as it knows his. But the truth is the world could be as guiltless and light as Lucrezia and he would still clutch her to his chest and shield her from it. 

Most of all he wants to protect her from himself. Because he fears what he has done in his lifetime; he fears what he has done for his father, the damn papacy, his brother, his love and his Rome. Most of all, he is frightened of what he would do for her. For her dear, angelic sister. 

Worse than that, he is afraid of what he would do to her, had they not the same blood coursing through them; the fact that it is almost not a problem scares him. And he wonders how his sweet, innocent sister would react if she knew, that his love for her is more than brotherly, pure as it is. That he quite literally has and will tear apart this world if it means she would grant him a mere smile. 

"Do you love me, Cesare?" She is fond of this question, asks it with her lips turned upwards because she already knows the answer, as does the whole of Rome. She waits for it. 

"More than life itself, sis," he breathes as he settles next to her on the grass, answering it easily and without hesitation, "more than deserts love rain and more than skin loves sunlight."

He watches her close her eyes to feel the sun's heat on her face, her small smile telling him she is pleased with his answer. Just as well; he is running out of new ways to express his affection, and worries for the day when his vocabulary lets him down. (He doesn't know he could reply, "I do," and it would be enough.)

"And why do you love me Cesare?" she turns her head towards him, one eye open and presses her cheek to his shoulder.

"The reasons are many, my love," he admits, sighing, and curls his arm around her so he can trace the line of her jaw with his index finger. He speaks into her hair. "Most of all, you are my one escape from this wretched world of ours."

Frowning, she turns her face back towards the sky and shuts her eyes once more. "Surely it cannot be so wretched," she says, despite everything that has happened to her still holding on to her childish optimism. There was a time when he was afraid it was gone forever, what with her mess of a marriage and the loss of her Narcissus, but it seemed Lucrezia's very existence depended upon her blind faith in the best of all. 

"How." He shakes his head disbelievingly, "how can you still think so? After all it has put you through?"

"You are here, are you not?" Her eyes shine, her hair glows and her very presence seems brighter when her small hand takes his. 

"So I am your solace as well?" Smug, he flips her over, but careful to not put too much of his weight on her own. 

"Are you surprised?" she laughs, pushing against his chest playfully. "My dear Cesare; my knight in shining armour."

It strikes a chord, his entire body suddenly warm and before he knows what he's doing he is lifting her off the ground so his can press her body to his and plant thousands of loving kisses over her features, except for one. She gasps his name, giggling breathlessly, and does it for him.


End file.
